microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Lange
Dr. Danny B. Lange (born 1962) is Software Architect in the Unlimited Potential Group (UPG) at Microsoft where he is the principal architect behind the OneApp http://www.microsoft.com/oneapp mobile phone platform. Prior to UPG, he was the architect in the Search Group responsible for Mobile Search. He is widely known for his invention of the Java Aglet, a lightweight mobile agent for the Java programming environment. In 2000, IBM Research turned the Java Aglets project into an Open Source project. He has authored the two most frequently cited works on mobile agent technology. In addition to his software agent work, he has also made significant contributions in the areas of hypertext technology, object-oriented database modeling, and Design Pattern visualization techniques. Danny is also recognized in the industry as a leading proponent of the VoiceXML standard and as an expert in speech recognition systems. As co-founder of Vocomo – 2001 to 2005 – he built one of the best Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems in the world. This 100% Java-based VoiceXML system allows users to extend existing or new Web applications to be accessible by any phone. As CTO of Silicon Valley’s legendary General Magic, Inc., Danny was instrumental in building the architecture for its industry-leading voice response service architecture. His early work with General Magic resulted in the invention of software agents, which monitor and act on Web content on behalf of a user, and when necessary, interacts with the user via voice. Through his work on General Motor’s OnStar Virtual Advisor, Danny provided the foundation for the development of one of the largest consumer services in the voice market. Prior to joining General Magic, Dr. Lange was Visiting Scientist at IBM Tokyo Research Laboratory from 1993 to 1997. He has also been Visiting Researcher at Tokyo University and a consultant for Nissho Electronics in Tokyo. From 1987 to 1992, Danny was Software Architect at Brüel & Kjær A/S in Nærum, Denmark, where he led development of a pioneering network-based distributed hypertext system. He developed his first network-based hypertext browser in 1988 and pioneered the concept of Web CGI in 1992/93. Danny wrote his first program for CP/M on a Canon micro computer in 1980. He also wrote a compiler for Canon Basic based on the Motorola 6809 CPU. Danny is a native of the Kingdom of Denmark. He holds MS and Ph.D. degrees in Computer Science from the Technical University of Denmark. He is a member of ACM and IEEE Computer Society. He has several patents to his credit, has presented his work at leading conferences, published articles in many journals. Speeches and Presentations *Telematics and Mobility. SpeechTEK West 2005, February 2005. *What it means to Design for Mobility. AVIOS 2004, San Francisco, USA, March 2004. *Real Tools for Real Voice Applications. TVUI 2003, San Diego, USA, February 2003. *Next-generation VUI: Skill-based adaptation for maximized personalization. SpeechTEK 2002, New York City, USA, October 2002. *Voice Agents for Customer Relationship Management: Bots that Understand Your Customer and Your Business. BOT2001, San Francisco, USA, January 2001. *Voice Agents and More - Bots that Understand the Web and Bring the Information to us Wherever We Are. BOT2000, New York City, USA, September 2000. *Voice Agents: Computer-Human Voice Dialog with a Personal Touch. 33rd Annual ICL/Newcastle International Seminar on the Teaching of Computing Science at University Level, Newcastle, UK, September 2000. *Reflections on Java Aglets: Seven Issues for the next Generation of Mobile Agent Systems. Second International ACTS Workshop in Singapore on Advanced Services in Fixed and Mobile Telecommunications Networks, Singapore, September 1999. *A New Internet Agent Scripting Language Using XML. AAAI-99 Workshop on AI in Electronic Commerce, Orlando, Florida, July 1999. *Characteristics of an Agent Scripting Language and its Execution Environment. Third International Conference on Coordination Models and Languages, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, April 1999. *Present and Future Trends of Mobile Agent Technology. Second International Workshop on Mobile Agents '98 (MA '98), Stuttgart, Germany, September 1998. *Mobile Objects and Mobile Agents: The Future of Distributed Computing? The European Conference on Object-Oriented Programming (ECOOP 98), Brussels, Belgium, July 1998. *Agent Design Patterns: Elements of Agent Application Design. Autonomous Agents '98, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA, May 1998. *Mobile Agents: Environments, Technologies, and Applications. Third International Conference and Exhibition on The Practical Application of Intelligent Agents and Multi-Agent Technology, London, U.K., April 1998. *Java - Just what Mobile Agents Need? The Fourth International Workshop on Agent Theories, Architectures, and Languages, Providence, Rhode Island, USA, July 1997. Publications *A New Internet Agent Scripting Language Using XML. Danny B. Lange, Tom Hill, and Mitsuru Oshima. AAAI-99 Workshop on AI in Electronic Commerce, July 1999. *Seven Good Reasons for Mobile Agents. Danny B. Lange and Mitsuru Oshima. Communications of the ACM, March 1999. *Programming and Deploying Java Mobile Agents with Aglets. Danny B. Lange and Mitsuru Oshima. Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-32582-9, August 1998. *Mobile Objects and Mobile Agents: The Future of Distributed Computing? Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of The European Conference on Object-Oriented Programming '98, 1998. *MASIF, The OMG Mobile Agent System Interoperability Facility. D. Milojicic, M. Breugst, I. Busse, J. Campbell, S. Covaci, B. Friedman, K. Kosaka, D. Lange, K. Ono, M. Oshima, C. Tham, S. Virdhagriswaran, J. White. In Proceedings of Mobile Agents '98, 1998. *Introduction to Mobile Agents. Danny B. Lange and Mitsuru Oshima. Personal Technologies, Vol. 2, 1998. *Agent Design Patterns: Elements of Agent Application Design. Yariv Aridor and Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of Agents'98, 1998. *Mobile Agents with Java: The Aglet API. Danny B. Lange and Mitsuru Oshima. World Wide Web Journal, 1998. *A Security Model for Aglets. Gunter Karjoth, Danny B. Lange, and Mitsuru Oshima. IEEE Internet, July/August, 1997. *Aglets: Programming Mobile Agents in Java. Danny B. Lange, Mitsuru Oshima, Gunter Karjoth, and Kazuya Kosaka. In Proceedings of Worldwide Computing and Its Applications (WWCA'97), Lecture Notes in Computer Science, Vol. 1274, 1997. *Object-Oriented Program Tracing and Visualization. Danny B. Lange and Yuichi Nakamura. IEEE Computer, May 1997. *Object-Oriented Visualization to Help Program Understanding. Yuichi Nakamura and Danny Lange. Transactions of Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers (IEICE), October 1996. *Interactive Visualization of Design Patterns Can Help in Framework Understanding. Danny B. Lange and Yuichi Nakamura. In Proceedings of the ACM Conference on Object-Oriented Programming Systems, Languages, and Applications (OOPSLA '95), 1995. *Program Explorer: A Program Visualizer for C++. Danny B. Lange and Yuichi Nakamura. In Proceedings of the USENIX Conference on Object-Oriented Technologies (COOTS), 1995. *Visualizing C++ Programs based on Coupling Static and Dynamic Information. Yuichi Nakamura and Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the IPSJ OO Symposium'95, 1995 *An Object-Oriented Design Approach for Developing Hypermedia Information Systems. Danny B. Lange. Journal of Organizational Computing, October 1996. *An Object-Oriented Design Method for Hypermedia Information Systems. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the 27th Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences (HICSS-27), 1994. *An Abstract Model of the Object-Oriented DBMS. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the 27th Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences (HICSS-27), 1994. *Enhanced Relationships in Object-Oriented Database Modeling. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of InfoScience '93, 1993. *Application Development Using Object-Oriented Technology. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the IPSJ Symposium on Information Science, 1993. *Object-Oriented Hypermodeling of Hypermedia-Supported Information Systems. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the 26th Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences (HICSS-26), 1993. *Using an OODBMS in the Implementation of a Software Engineering Environment. Danny B. Lange. Journal of Object-Oriented Programming, October 1992. *A Formal Approach to Hypertext Using Post-Prototype Formal Specification. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the Third International Symposium of VDM Europe, 1990. *A Formal Model of Hypertext. Danny B. Lange. In Proceedings of the Hypertext Standardization Workshop, 1990 See also *Windows Live Search Mobile - Microsoft's Live Search for mobile *Aglets - Java Mobile Agents External links *Danny Lange's home page *Danny Lange's blog on Mobile Search *Windows Live Search for mobile information page Category:Microsoft employees